Saving Face
by Dankalish
Summary: It was a bond that no one wanted, but everyone needed. In canon before DH. Dramione. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Desperate times called for desperate measures. After the death of Dumbledore, chaos ensued. The Order of the Phoenix was stable enough without its leader, but was haunted by the shadow of grief following his death. They turned to the outspoken Professor McGonagall to be their leader, and she wanted to do everything possible to follow the ideals of her deceased friend. Harry Potter faithfully endured two weeks at his Aunt Petunia's house, but then he split in the middle of the night, taking his best friend, Ron, with him. On the other side, Voldemort was suffering the humiliation of his most prized family's failures. The Malfoy men were both in trouble: Draco's name was slandered publicly for killing Dumbledore, although it was known to a select few on both sides of the war that it was Professor Snape who actually killed the Headmaster, and Lucius was rotting away in Azkaban while the contract between the dementors and Voldemort was in negotiation.

The wizarding world did not need another physical war. Sadly, the death toll kept increasing, and both sides' hate grew for each other with the amount of battles each passing day. Minerva knew that this war would only continue past the fall of Voldemort as long as there is animosity between the wizarding groups. She saw that it was no longer just a distinction of purebloods and muggleborns, but this war was quickly turning into a desperate grab for power. She needed to erase this hate, and it started with the young witches and wizards at her school. They were the future.

She looked at the people returning to Hogwarts this year. There weren't many. The most people that remained were seventh years; most were old enough to make their own decisions, and they decided to stay and protect their own school. Granted, some may have stayed on to possibly get secrets for the Death Eaters, but at least they would still be inside Hogwarts' halls learning, not fighting. There were only ten first years attending Hogwarts next year, and they all had older siblings to protect them. She glanced over the returning seventh years. It seemed pointless to appoint a head boy and girl, since there were so few students. Instead, she decided that she would give patrol duties to all seventh years to split up the work so they could all have more time for studying. She also decided to close down half of the school and house the Huffelpuffs with the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws with the Slytherins, figuring that Slytherins only had trouble with the Gryffindors, not any other house, least of all the clever Ravenclaws.

The new Headmaster needed something else to bond the students together. It would have to be a bold move, and possibly cruel, but it needed to be done. She would need to bond the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, and to do that she would need to bond them together with love. But she did not know of anybody willing to accept such an arrangement, let alone love a Slytherin.

She was deep in thought at her desk, that she didn't hear anyone enter her office. It wasn't until she felt a tug at her brain did she realize that someone was there.

He spoke first. "You need a Gryffindor to get engaged to a Slytherin."

Minerva turned her head to find the former Professor Snape on the other side of her desk. It still hurt to see him, knowing that he killed Dumbledore. She looked at a spot on the wall where Dumbeldore's portrait hung. It would still be two more weeks until the grieving process was complete, and Dumbeldore's portrait would be a capable means of communicating with him. Right now, the face in the portrait just peered deep into Minerva's eyes.

She broke contact with the portrait and turned her attention to Snape. "Yes, I need to bond the two houses together. What solution do you have to offer me?"

Snape too looked at all the past Headmasters on the walls of the office, his eyes skipping over Dumbledore's. "Voldemort also has a problem. He needs to gain credibility to the Malfoy name to save the image of his most trusted family. An engagement would settle both problems."

"Explain, Severus."

"It's simple. If Draco were engaged to be married to a Gryffindor, Voldemort could say that it was just a trick for another spy to get into the Order. All it would take is some easy information for Draco to report once a month and his family would gain more respect among the Death Eaters."

"And how does this help the Order?"

"House unity, of course. Also, you would be able to get secrets from the Death Eaters as well."

Minerva grew furious. "I will not feed a girl to the dogs like that!"

Snape smiled his little half-smile and winked. "Then you will need a girl that can handle the dogs."

With that he left the grounds of the school and apparated to his master. He was in a dark room with a dark red throne along the far wall. A skinny, sickly but regal-looking ruler was sitting upon this throne, expecting Severus' return.

Severus quickly bowed. "My lord, my plan is working. I have gotten the new Headmaster to agree with it."

"And who's the girl?" Voldemort's voice was so shrill that it was almost painful to hear him speak.

"Hermione Granger, my lord."

Voldemort paused, remembering Potter's memories of a bushy-haired girl named Hermione. "Are you certain that this is who Minerva will choose?"

"Yes, my lord, it's the only one she can choose."

* * *

Minerva sat in the silence for a long while. She knew that she had to go through with the plan, she just wasn't mentally ready to assign a girl to Draco Malfoy. She had to choose, and there was only one girl to choose. She grabbed some floo powder and transported herself to Hermione's safe-house. When she arrived, covered in soot, in Hermione's fire place, she couldn't help feeling a huge amount of guilt flooding her thoughts. She took a deep breath and faced the girl.

I'm so sorry, Hermione.

* * *

_So I thought that I would try my hand at a Dramione relationship, since I love to read them. Please, tell me what you think. I probably will continue this and make it about five chapters long. I hope that this is not cliché enough to pass up, but I do need feedback. It will not have much smut, just plot._

_Dankalish (formerly Mooney's Girl)_


	2. The Arrangement

Minerva watched carefully as Draco walked over to Hermione at breakfast two days after school started. To her relief, he was not carrying a wand, possibly to prove that he was indeed harmless to his audience. Instead of a wand, he carried a single red rose.

When her concentration shifted from her reading material to him, he offered her the rose. His voice sounded sharp against his tongue. "For you, Granger."

She did not panic in this situation; Professor McGonagall already warned her that this would happen. They had to make their engagement believable. That included open courtship for two months, then a marriage during Winter Holiday. The marriage would be something for people to look at for hope during the cold winter months. Yes, Hermione knew that eventually, small hints of public affection would be necessary. She even studied many methods, both muggle and magic, that would hide her true feelings in public.

She stoically took the rose and set it on the table beside her book and offered her hand to her new "boyfriend." "Thank you, Malfoy."

Kissing her hand, Draco mumbled a soft "you're welcome" and returned to his seat to continue eating breakfast. Eventually, he would have to start eating his meals with her, but for now, he enjoyed his solitude. Voldemort had trained him to control his emotions to the public eye. This arrangement was necessary; Draco knew that. He knew that he would have to suffer, even possibly taint his bloodline, to survive next to Voldemort's side especially after he allegedly killed the leader of the opposing side of the war. It still amazed him that he was readmitted into Hogwarts. An engagement with Granger is the only way he can think of that would regain the trust of the public, while helping the Death Eaters. His relationship will be painful and torture him everyday of his life, but at least he will have a life. He was not a hero; he came to terms with that.

* * *

Hermione tried to read her book after Malfoy gave her the rose, but she couldn't. There was just too much to think about. Gosh, she felt so helpless inside the safe walls of Hogwarts when her two best friends were out risking their lives to capture horcruxes. There was not amount of convincing to persuade Harry and Ron to take her with them. Her job was to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity among the students. It wasn't the most desired job, but it allowed her to be near a library and in immediate access to infinite knowledge. As long as there was something to learn, the pain of missing her two best friends went away for a little while.

She never had any friends besides Harry and Ron. Sure, she had acquaintances, like Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, but those were merely civil to ease the fact that she had to live with either one for long periods of time. They couldn't be considered best friends.

She closed her book and went to prepare for her first lesson. Most of the teaching staff went out to fight the war for either side. Professor McGonagall remained, along with Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns (ghosts can't fight, but apparently they can still teach history), and Professor Sprout. Actually, Professor Sprout had to remain at Hogwarts to grow some ingredients needed in most healing potions. The other professor's classes, potions, defense against the dark arts, arithmetic, and care of magical creatures, all had to be covered by seventh year students. The seventh years would instruct and help correct the younger year's work, and the Headmaster would assign them independent study work that would help them when they left Hogwarts. At this point, arranging NEWT and OWL tests seemed frivolous.

Thankfully, Hermione was in charge of first, second and third years in defense against the dark arts. They took much less effort to teach and there was barely any preparing for each class, giving her time to finish research, or to go around the room and help out the students with their curses and defense spells. Draco was her partner. They split up the work in the classes, and it gave both of them a good reason for their sudden attraction.

Before class began, Draco pulled her into the office and quickly cast a silencing charm on the door. "We have some things to discuss."

"Malfoy, we have nothing to discuss. I understand the arrangement. The Order has its own reasons for supporting this."

Malfoy took a moment and realized how this actually helped Hermione's cause as much as himself. "Very well then. I will be proposing to you on Halloween night. We will need to meet later to discuss further details on public affection."

Hermione instinctively looked around to make sure that no one else was in the room before cringing at the thought of affection with Malfoy. "I trust that we can discuss this before the first years come in. I set the limit as one kiss on the cheek per month and two kisses on the hand per week."

Draco looked amused when he realized that she did not have much experience in romance. Didn't her books teach her that you cannot plan affection? On the other hand, this was not a normal relationship. "Agreed. I will start eating my meals and studying with you next week."

"Agreed."

* * *

Within the next week, a familiar buzz filled the school. The long absent whisper of gossip seemed to liven Hogwarts even in its dark times. Draco and Hermione were dating. It was an anomaly during the first week to see Draco Malfoy with a rose for the bushy brunette, but now, the two were eating meals with each other and studying together late into the night. They were both very quiet, probably because of the war, and very focused on their studies. Yes, they seemed like the perfect couple.

Draco had heard all the rumors; he expected it. Granger and he had made an effort to always be seen together. He was sitting across from her right now, researching a complex potion that he was going to brew tomorrow evening with Granger. McGonagall must have prepared for this over the summer, because almost immediately after he had begun "dating" Granger, she had assigned them joint research projects. He listened to the gossip around him. He knew what they were saying about him, all except his housemates. They were still afraid to even approach the one who killed Dumbledore, and Voldemort had announced that he was going to send Draco to spy for the Death Eaters and to see what information he could grab. His housemates didn't dare question him.

He was never necessarily friendly with anyone. Most people were just in fear of him, but he liked the solitude of it all. Granger was a nice choice for this arrangement. She knew not to talk. She knew her role in all of this.

Something was wrong. She stopped writing. He looked up at her now and saw that her eyes were closed. Without even thinking, Draco took her hand on the table in his. Her eyes popped open, and revealed that they were on the verge of tears. Draco stared at her, and she picked up the hint. She had to pull herself together; she couldn't look sad when she was with her boyfriend.

They stayed like that for a good hour, until it got too dark to study and Madame Pomfrey decided that it was time for her to go to bed. Hermione packed up her books and exited the library behind Malfoy. She mumbled a good night to him and headed toward her dorms.

After getting all ready for bed, she lay awake, lost in thought. She almost lost it today. It was getting harder and harder to hold on, but she promised she would. She can never forget that. Something needed to be done that didn't involve sitting around and waiting for things to happen. Taking some parchment and a quill from under her bed, she started making notes for her next research project. The only thing was how she was going to disguise it from Malfoy.

She still didn't know why she allowed herself that much contact with Malfoy. She was just sitting in the library, thinking about Harry and Ron's last cryptic letter when she didn't know what came over herself. She felt so alone. His hand in hers was the last she wanted, but everything she needed at the moment. There were no sparks, no butterflies in her stomach. There was just the rigid support she was looking for. Cold and unfeeling.

She spent some more time in thought as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Draco went to the common room only to find several things to do until he could sleep. He looked at the utter temptation of his bed – his only escape from this place. With regret, he turned to his desk and the papers sitting there. There was some estate bills to be paid; it seemed that his mother was still spending more than they could afford. It became clear that he would have to get a high-paying job quickly after he graduated to satisfy his mother's expensive lifestyle. There was also some notes from his father in Azkaban. It seemed that Voldemort's negotiations with the dementors have gone as far as letting the Death Eaters have contact with the outside world.

The letter was an ultimatum – not unusual. It basically said that he was walking a thin line, and that he would have to uphold his family's honor or suffer. As if Draco didn't already know. He quickly wrote a short reply to his father and sent it off to Azkaban. He was not in the mood for another talk with his father at this hour if he could avoid it. He determined that the rest of the letters could be dealt with after breakfast. All except one.

Voldemort had written to him. Well, not him exactly. It was signed Peter Pettigrew, but that oaf could barely write.

_Malfoy,_

_You have been given enough time to adjust to your situation. I have been patient. You are to acquire information of value by next week. I will arrange to Severus to transport you from your room to my presence in exactly one week at nine o'clock._

_Peter Pettigrew_

Draco did not expect Voldemort to give him such little time. He would need to discuss this with Granger and haggle over information. The thought of spending more time with his "girlfriend" gave him an even bigger headache than he had. He kicked off his clothes and pulled on some pajamas and fell into his peaceful bed.

* * *

A/N: ksanka, I can't believe you found me again!

Thank you so much for all of my reviews. I'm excited that there are people interested in my story! (A grand total of three!)

I'm open to criticism, I actually want it. Please, tell me what you think. If 31 people can read my story, then at least 15 can review it.

Dankalish


	3. Information

Hermione was not expecting Malfoy to push her into the defense against the dark arts office before classes started. They had a free period in the morning today; the younger years had the class in the afternoon. Ironically, she was thinking about how to confront him about her research project at that very moment. She instinctively cast a silencing charm when she regained her balance.

"Granger, we need to talk."

"I thought we sorted out the guidelines of our relationship. There's the engagement on Halloween, marriage at Christmas, one kiss per mo –" " – No, not about that. I know all about that. By the way, expect a kiss on the hand from me on Friday when I see you for supper. It will be our first. The thing we need to discuss is information."

Hermione forgot all about the information exchange. She was too caught up in the whole marriage to the enemy thing to realize that there was a purpose to it all. "How soon do you need it?"

"By next Monday. That leaves you six days to assemble your Order and discuss what information you are going to give."

"What information would you like?"

"Anything that is connected through you. It must look like I've been snooping in your rooms for it."

"I will convene with the order on Thursday. We will bargain for information on Friday evening in an empty classroom. It will fit in with you – er – kissing me that day."

"Agreed."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea for our next research project."

"Explain, Granger."

"Soul-catching devices. Such information could help both sides, and it is a neutral topic that could help both sides, hopefully negating the whole practice altogether –"

" – That's enough, Granger. When is it going to occur to you that I really don't care? I'm off to Professor Sprout's garden to collect ingredients for the potion. I trust that you will have everything ready in the dungeons on my return." With that, Draco briskly walked out of the office, thus canceling the silence spell.

* * *

Hermione quickly marched up to Professor McGonagall's office and said the password. Thankfully, she was alone working at her desk.

"Malfoy needs information."

Professor McGonagall looked up. "Yes, Hermione, I know. The Order is meeting in the usual place on Thursday evening. I trust that you can make yourself appear sick enough not to be bothered that morning. You will find me in the evening and we will go. Please, tell your friends to join us."

Hermione knew that she wasn't trying to be so snippy, that it was just her nature. However, it seemed that with each passing day of the war, with more and more burdens to bear, Professor McGonagall was becoming more and more cynical. Hermione gave the professor a quick nod and exited the office, heading for the owlery.  
She grabbed her spare sheet of parchment and quill that she always tucked into her robes and started composing her letter.

_ Dear Crabbe and Goyle,  
_

_ Snuffles has a story he would like to tell you. Why don't you meet him for tea? He would really appreciate it. It's been four weeks since you've had a good conversation with him and he expects you to stay for a while. His family is in town, too, so he will set a place for eight.  
_

_ With all my love,   
Kitty Cat_

She had to talk in code for fear of the letter getting intercepted by Death Eaters. The code names they used were the forms that they took when they drank Polyjuice Potion in their second year. Snuffles was Harry's code name for Sirius, and since Sirius had passed away, when it was mentioned in a letter, it meant 12 Grimmauld Place. The words "tea" and "family" signified an order meeting. "Four weeks" meant the fourth day of the week (Thursday), and "a place for eight" meant to come at eight. On impulse, she included "love" in the letter; she just missed them too much. Quickly, she found her owl that she trained for the very purpose of delivering mail to and from her friends and sent it on its way. She went down to the dungeons to start the potion with a little joy in her step. Hermione couldn't wait until Thursday.

* * *

Draco glared at the clock and cursed it for even thinking about going forward in time. He began to dread the upcoming days more and more at each tick of the second hand and at each bell of the hour. He broke his daze with the clock. Granger was already adding in the grubroot. He must have been daydreaming for a good hour. Why didn't she stir him? Was she feeling guilty about the library incident? He was about to drift off in his thoughts once again when came to the conclusion that it never mattered that other people felt guilty, as long as he didn't suffer with them. With that, he took the directions to the potion from Granger and started preparing the next few ingredients. There was no way she was going to knock him from his pedestal. He had enough problems.

Speaking of problems and Granger, he had to propose to her in a couple of weeks. He also had to start holding her hand in public. Ugh.

"Granger."

The girl didn't even look up. "Granger."

"I'm listening."

"It has come to my attention that I need to propose to you soon. Now, there is no special ceremony for this, because this doesn't happen in high class society. You will need to look your best at dinner, worthy enough for me, and I will come over to you during dessert to propose."

"But you take your meals with me."

"I won't that night. You should look sad that I'm not there, so you look happier when I propose."

Hermione just glanced at him. She decided, for the first time in weeks, to voice her opinions of him. "How many more insults do you want to lash out against your only hope for survival?"

"Come again, Granger?"

"You heard me. I understand that you like to be in power. I only demand my space and my respect, and so far you are severely trampling on my respect."

"You will only see my respect in public. Inside, I will always despise you."

"If that is your feeling, then you will be dead before the week is out. Need I remind you about the information that you can only get through me?"

Malfoy and she spent several moments locked in each other's menacing glares. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "You may finish the rest of the brewing for today, for I am heading to the library. If you need assistance, have your ego help you. I will see you after lunch for class." With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

The library was always her sanctuary. No abuse, no harsh word, and certainly no Draco Malfoy could bother her here. She felt safe surrounded by so much knowledge. She would spread many books around her when she researched, enveloping her like a cocoon. In this case, there were so many books that possibly had some information that she was almost drowning in parchment and hardback covers. Placing some books even on her lap, she began her research. She finished searching through her first book and found that it lacked the information she wanted. Setting it aside, she picked up the second book and started in on it. Bingo. She started to take notes. Then she heard a very unwanted sound of a screeching chair followed by the horrible sight of a stream of light where three books used to be. Malfoy had entered into the library and started to research with her. Determined not to let him deter her, she just simply blocked him from her mind, imagining the already researched books being magically carried away by an invisible person.

As usual, they studied in silence. When the bell rang for lunch, they went to the Great Hall and ate in silence. He took her hand as they walked to the defense against the dark arts room, dropping it only when they were safe inside closed doors. As usual, they taught the class without speaking to each other.

When the last child left the classroom after the last class of the day, Malfoy spoke. "I have taken your words into consideration."

Hermione nodded and didn't even flinch when he held her hand to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't even flinch when he kissed it, even though it was a rare occurrence when his tortuous lips brushed against her skin. What he said was not an apology. He did not even admit that he was wrong. But she gained her respect.

* * *

The next morning, the post arrived with a letter from Crabbe and Goyle.

_ Dear Kitty Cat,  
_

_ Snuffles is a funny one. Just a while back, he told us of the time when a clown offered you a rose at the circus! We couldn't believe it when he told us! I bet you tell the story better, so we'll have to hear it when we visit you sometime. I'm sure you can make us laugh. Goyle is out with a lady friend at the moment, but I will send my regards when he returns. I'll tell Snuffles "hi" for you.  
_

_ Crabbe_

Oh gosh, they know of her and Malfoy. She felt a wave of panic when she read the second to last sentence. "A lady friend" meant a new horcrux or getting supplies. Which one was it? Who was Goyle again? She had always written to both, but now she forgot who was who! Then, she felt the firm grip on her hand. How silly of her, she should have read the note in private. Now she was panicking in front of the whole school! She was starting to look forward to Thursday less and less.

* * *

Minerva saw her. She quickly checked her galleon to see if it was glowing red. It would only glow that color if the boy's lives were in danger. It looked like a normal galleon. That was always good news. The girl probably was worried about telling her friends about her situation. It was only last week when Minerva was being debriefed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley of their status. She had felt obligated to give them the bare bones of Ms. Granger's arrangement with Mr. Malfoy. She figured that Hermione would like to fill her friends in on the details herself. However, it was unlike her to express her emotions so publicly. She would have to speak with her about it Thursday evening.

* * *

"Severus."

The voiced pained him more than most hexes. "Yes, my liege."

"The young Mr. Malfoy is collecting information."

"Yes, my lord."

"I will not have him displease me."

"I know, my lord."

"If he is even a minute late, or I don't like the quality of his information, you will die along with him."

"Yes, my lord."

"You may go now."

After bowing and taking his exit, Severus left to apparate somewhere near Hogwarts grounds. He charmed a parchment to fly through the window of the Headmistress' office that she always had open for that very purpose. They needed to talk. Draco's mission was now getting dangerous for him.

* * *

(A/N): There, new chapter! I now have FOUR readers! Woot! I really hope you enjoy it.

A little Q and A:

** Punkindoodle/Dawn:** I will bring that up next chapter. I'm trying not to sound too cliché with bitch fights and such like most stories I read, but the problem with the friends and students will arise. Thank you for the criticism.  
**Sweetenedx3insanity:** I don't know why I put that there, but it's gone now. I don't even know if they are going to love each other or not. I'm kinda writing the story as I go. **Ksanka:** I will bring that up next chapter, too. I need time to go back and reread that part.  
** Instar:** Nice use of the word canon. That's not a high frequency word, so major props for incorporating it into the review!


	4. Order Meeting

Sometimes it paid to put up with Fred and George Weasley. This was one of those times. Hermione had an instant fever starter-thing – whatever they call them – at her disposal. On Thursday, when no one was looking – save Malfoy, but he always looks, he is supposed to be her "boyfriend" – Hermione slipped the snack in with the rest of her lunch. Within five minutes, she began to grow hot and cold and faint all at once. She didn't think that the fever would be _this_ bad, but it did have to be believable. She would have passed out on her lunch plate if it wasn't for a pale hand that caught her head. With a few swift movements, Malfoy gathered her off the table and carried her out of the Great Hall.

It took Hermione a few minutes for the fever to subside and to realize that Malfoy was touching her, again. "That will do, Malfoy. I will return to my rooms to get better."

"As you wish, Granger."

"Thank you."

"Just keeping appearances, Granger."

Hermione stayed in her room for the rest of the day doing research on horcruxes. She needed to be able to relay information to Harry and Ron in case there was something they could use. It had been so long since she saw them last. What was she going to say to Harry? More importantly, what was she going to say to Ron? She had dated him last year and loved him with all her giddy heart, but that Hermione left when she had to brave her final year alone. That Hermione was too fragile without friends; a new Hermione had to take her place. The war had hardened her, and it had only begun. She couldn't be that little girl that Ron loved. She couldn't even love Ron anymore. All she had to fight for was the idea of good. All she had to love was the idea of keeping dark magic at bay.

She found her way to the usual apparation spot outside the back door of the Three Broomsticks. Harry had given her the use of the Maurader's Map, since he no longer had use of it, so the trip was short and smooth. McGonagall found her and used the side-along apparation to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione knew she should have expected Harry and Ron to have already been there, but that didn't stop her shriek of excitement when she saw them sitting on the couch waiting for her. A good three minutes passed before either of the three could say anything coherent, or stop hugging one another.

"Harry, Ron, I can't believe that you are alive and well. Your last letter, you said one of you was with a 'lady friend' and I couldn't remember what that meant. I thought that one of you was in serious trouble."

Harry chuckled. "That would be Ron. There is no code for 'lady friend.' We were at the manor of a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw's when she kept trying to get Ron to – how did she phrase it, Ron? – to 'go see an heirloom of hers up in her rooms.'"

At this, a very red Ron proceeded to punch Harry in the arm. "Bugger off."

Hermione couldn't resist chuckling, too, but there was work to be done. "Why don't we get started? Everyone is in the kitchen."

The three went to the kitchen and sat at the table after briefly greeting each Order member. When everyone was seated, the door opened to a dripping wet Severus Snape, chased by a crack of thunder.

"Severus, how cliché of you. Please, sit."

"Minerva, it was raining, nothing sinister."

"Severus will be joining us tonight to assess the quality of the information we give to Hermione, as his life also depends on it. This is the only objective of the Order tonight." She waved her wand that cast a silencing spell and signified the start of the meeting.

Hermione turned to Snape. "What kind of information does the Dark Lord need?"

"Anything military. Where you are going to strike, when you are striking and the like."

"Now that's just foolish. How would Hermione be able to know this?"

"Draco could have heard a conversation with you and Granger."

"I would be more inclined to share a discussion about Quidditch with the girl than to talk about our infultrations."

Harry, who had been silent since he stepped into the kitchen spoke up. "Letters. Malfoy can take some of the letters I and Ron write to Hermione."

"Ron and I, Harry."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Tonks was perplexed. "What will the letters say?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Let's tell Voldemort that we know about his horcruxes. Tell him something along the lines of our pursuit of the horcrux from Ravenclaw. And how we already had got three of his horcruxes."

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "That should be enough to intrigue the Dark Lord. I shall develop a symbol code for your letters in the next room while you compose them here. Two letters should suffice. When you are done, I shall encrypt the two letters and seal them. Hermione will place them in a box in the defense against the dark arts classroom after breaking the seal for Draco to find. He will then deliver the letters with the code to the Dark Lord."

"When do we get our information?"

"When the transaction is complete, Minerva, Miss Granger can ask for any information she wants."

"Agreed. This Order meeting is over. Potter, Weasley, you may stay with Miss Granger as long as you like."

Hermione said her goodbyes to the other Order Members and went outside for some fresh night air. Within a few moments, she felt someone sit next to her. Ron.

"You didn't have to do it, Hermione." Dating a man of few words, Hermione learned to catch on quickly to what he was thinking. How long had he wanted to talk about her arrangement with Malfoy?

"Yes, I did, Ron. This war has changed me. It's changed everyone. You and Harry left me at Hogwarts and I couldn't just sit back as others were fighting the war. There's more than you and me out there."

"Hermione, we left you at Hogwarts to be safe, not to start fraternizing with the enemy."

"I'm not the same girl I was when I was dating you, Ron. There is more ahead of us, and we need to go through them alone. We are different pieces to the puzzle, and we each have a different purpose. You have to understand that."

A long silence passed between the two as the reflected their problems into the night air. The rain had stopped and the skies were clearing to show a starry night and a full moon. It still smelled like rain. Somewhere, Remus Lupin was wrestling with his transformation without a proper inhibiting potion. Hermione would kill to be in his shoes right now.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Yes, he is proposing this Hallow's Eve."

"Do you love him?"

"Merlin, no. We have everything planned, from every touch, to every conversation. It looks real, but inside, it never will be."

"Did you ever love me?"

Those words pierced like a knife. "I did, with all of my heart, but the war changes everyone. I'm not the same girl. I can never be the same girl who loved you. Too much has changed for both of us."

Ron leaned over to Hermione and looked straight into her eyes. "I will always love you. You will always hurt me, because I can never have you like I once did."

Hermione broke the contact first, turning her head in shame. Ron silently went back inside to leave with Harry, who had written the letters partially because he had the best handwriting and partially because he knew that Ron and Hermione needed time alone.

Hermione waited outside until she could hear the faint pop of Ron and Harry apparating. She went inside to gather up her letters. Snape had just finished encrypting them when she entered the kitchen. He thrust the code in her hand and departed. Hermione gathered the letters in hand and went to Professor McGonagall. She felt a small tug on her robe pocket and saw a slight movement, but paid no heed to it as she did a side-along apparation. When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, she checked her pockets. She found a short note in Harry's distinct scrawl:

_We have actually destroyed five horcruxes. Just thought you should know. _

Hermione's mouth twitched into a slight smile as she crawled through the tunnel to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to break a long chapter into two shorter ones. Please Review. Criticism is welcome.

Dankalish


	5. Slytherin's Collection

Hermione knew that the library would never fail her. Last year, she had come up short on her research of horcruxes. Not one book, even those in the restricted section, mentioned the name. It wasn't until she was sitting in Professor Binns' lesson on the period of tyranny of the wizard Arvidicus and his attempt to end dark magic by merely banishing dark words, when it dawned on her. Luckily, the young Salazar Slytherin decided to take up the hobby of collecting books during the last years of Arvidicus' reign. His collection of books is sitting in the north east corner of the Restricted Section in the Hogwart's library, the section reserved for books that are too old for high-frequency use. Most of these books shared the passion for trophy-collecting that ran in the Slytherin line. It took all of Hermione's will to be able to endure the rest of the lesson and to not dash to the library for the fear of tipping off Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sat beside her with a small smirk on his face. It was the day of his proposal, and all Granger could think about was some new thing she had to research. He quietly starting using legilimens to probe her mind. She was looking for something in Slytherin's old books.

When he delivered the "messages" that he supposedly "stole" from Granger to the Dark Lord, it's needless to say that the Lord was not pleased in the information received. Draco was allowed to live because the quality of the information was satisfactory, but the Dark Lord sent as many Death Eaters as possible in his inner circle to receive some trinkets. It appeared as if he were worried about dying. Imagine that, the most powerful wizard ever who is worried about dying. He finally put things together the following day, when he had been working on Granger's project with her. When life was of the essence, leaving your soul in different objects seemed silly. That is why he is not the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord were to find out that Draco knew about his soul, then his life would be terminated on the spot. Draco never played games when it came to risking his own neck. No, the Dark Lord does not need to know his findings, and he does not have to be in contact with the Dark Lord until the end of his days at Hogwarts because his godfather agreed to pass the information from Draco to the Dark Lord.

That was only if the Dark Lord needed any information. Minutes after Draco was released from his company, he was stampeded by a multitude of Death Eaters who were sent to check up on some things: a cave by a lake, some tunnels under Borgin and Burke's favorite clients, and creepy old Gaunt's house to name a few. Draco managed to slip away with Snape just after he heard the loud, nasy voice bellowing, "Where's my pet Nagini?" No one likes the voice of the most powerful Dark wizard, especially when he's mad.

Anyways, Granger has been going mad over trying to find ways to contain pieces of a soul in an object since her return from her Order meeting. He had been researching right along side her, mostly out of pure boredom. However, he couldn't help but actually learn some of the information he was researching. His brain was too big and clever to sit idle in this godforsaken school. His knowledge now spanned over the primitive American dream catchers, to Chinese incense, to common African mythology of "soul-stealers."

Professor Binns stopped talking. The lesson must have ended. Draco looked over at Granger. She looked agitated, and she started rambling on about something she had to do alone in the library and that he needed to prepare the lesson for the younger students and so on and so forth.

There was no time for needless chatter, so Draco spoke up. "Granger, you want to take a peek at Slytherin's old books. It just so happens that Madame Pince is looking to take Filch to Hogsmeade to go shopping for a cat for herself. Don't play stupid, Granger, you know that I'm an accomplished legilimens. I am rather curious to what you are researching, so when we get to the Restricted Section, you will need to tell me."

Granger paused for a moment. "So Madame Pince, she will be –"

"Imperioused. Yes."

Granger gulped. "Do Malfoys always have to be so drastic?"

Draco smirked. It seemed the Dark Arts still scared her. Pity, he could really show her some stuff. Not like he was keen on impressing her, but to keep appearances, he had to be in contact with her for pretty much every waking moment. It would be nice if she would be in awe of him. It would make him feel a little more comfortable. Although, she was never motivated by comfort, was she. Darn.

When Hermione finally got into the Restricted Section, she immediately pulled out several books off of the dusty shelves and dove deep into her work. It took her only twenty minutes or so to weed out the books that would be no use to her. After she had five likely books on the table, she snapped back into reality to find Malfoy tapping his hands on the table. Oh yeah, he wanted an explanation.

Okay, here it goes. "Ever wonder why Voldemort seems eerie? Maybe a little unnatural?"

"You've intrigued me, Granger. Continue."

"That's because he is unnatural. He has been so obsessed with living forever that he has grounded his soul not only into one object, but into six. These six objects, combined with the little piece still left in him, allow him to survive, even feebly as long as these objects still hold his soul. The reason why Ron and Harry aren't here is because they are off destroying those objects."

"Which would explain the reaction to your letters."

"I think Harry and Ron only have one more week before they start getting into trouble. That's why I need to help them. I have to find that last Horcrux."

"So, Potty and Weasel only have one more to go, before Potty tries to make a stubborn attempt at killing the most powerful wizard who ever lived?"

Granger followed that comment with a big humph. "You say it like you don't believe it will happen. Well you don't have to believe. You don't even have to research with me."

"Then, why did you tell me."

"Because you won't do anything about it."

"Typical golden Granger. You think that everyone is inherently good? That I may want to join the light perhaps?"

"No. I just know that your main goal is self-preservation. You will not act if it is not in your own self-interest. You do not act on a whim. You do not act for others. You will not go to Voldemort with this information, because he will most likely kill the messenger. Am I correct?"

Draco didn't like being read like a book. "Yes, that is correct. Now if you excuse me, like you said before in your aimless ramblings, it is my turn to plan the lessons." With that, he turned and left.

* * *

Hermione was nothing but elated that he left. She could now work in complete silence. No usual scratching of someone else's quill or turning of someone else's pages to distract her. No warm body filling up the space across from her. There was no one putting the books back after she is through with them. Yes, she was alone. So very alone. Hermione tried to ignore that and concentrated on her research. An hour later, she was down to the last two books and still had no information. On impulse, she picked up the smaller, less maintained book. Sure enough, there were some blurred-out words on the parchment that were unique to Arvidicus' reign. It seemed to be a diary:

_That damn squib wants me to will her the estate. What did I see in her? I remember, an attractive and a love potion slipped into my morning coffee for three months until after the honeymoon. She has to be the dumbest witch in her age. I will never give up my house. Not if my life depended on it. Yesterday, I stumbled across the books of my grandfather. He lived unnaturally long – a good five hundred years if I'm not mistaken. Then, one day in my youth, he died. I remember it well because I was the one who discovered him. I was to confront him with an apology for exploding his music box when I was practicing exploding charms in his room, so my parents wouldn't find me. When I entered his study, I found him on the couch, withered almost past recognition. This was worse than any ------ magic I had found in my house. It was almost like he should have been dead. Anyway, I have run away with my memories again. It seems that my grandfather had found a way to store his soul in some kind of device by only the ----est of magic. He just had to ----- somebody to split his soul. Then, he used the charm (his own invention, quite impressive) to contain it and then place it in an object of some sort. The would then be grounded to this earth, so that he may live forever, as long as the object was still intact. Oh, poor grandfather, I had destroyed your soul! But you had become a drain on the family resources, so it was just for the best. No hard feelings. Tonight, my excuse for a wife will be no more, and I will live in my quiet home forever!_

_Regards,_

_Phillip Horcruce_

She knew the library would have something. It always had something. She quickly muttered a copying spell on her quill so that she could look at the passage in reference and exit the Restricted Section as quickly as possible as she packed up her things. She managed to exit the Restricted Section just in time, for Madame Pince walked in at precisely that moment. Trying not to be bothered, Hermione quickly went to the biographies section and looked for any information on Phillip Horcruce. She ended up finding it in _The Wizards of Modern Juvenile Law_ by Debra Larceny. It turns out that Mr. Horcruce worked for the Ministry and pushed laws that banned underage magic and set an age limit in buying a wand. It appeared that he did feel a little guilty for killing his grandfather. He worked for the Ministry for fifty years after the tragic death of his wife, until one day he died instantly in his office. His secretary found him when she tried to enter his office to tell him that his house had burned down.

Hermione would have tried to find more information, but Madame Pince had tapped her on the shoulder to tell her that she was going to be late to her next class if she didn't hurry.

When she entered into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, there was no one in there. She had to be late; it had taken her ten minutes to pack up and get to the classroom, and if Madame Pince was right, the class would have started five minutes ago. She took a look around the room for some kind of explanation. In the middle of the room sat a some kind of flower. She went over to examine it. It was indeed a single red rose. When she held it, however, the rose withered and became – a ring?

That's when she heard someone approaching. "I believe you have forgotten that it is All Hallow's Eve today, Granger. The day I offer to share my life with you."

Hermione didn't even turn to face him. Instead, she rolled the ring around in her fingertips for a moment before putting it on. "I had forgotten."

She examined the ring for a moment longer before she turned to face him. "Where are the students?"

"You must have also forgotten that they were given a free period today."

"Why didn't you do this in the Great Hall like we planned."

Malfoy sighed. "Because, Granger, like you said, Malfoys must always be 'so drastic.'"

At this point he briskly walked away.

Hermione glided through dinner. She barely acknowledged the mix of approving and disapproving gossip that surrounded her in an unusual amount. After all, she was about to get married to the enemy! She knew that her relationship had started a great debate about house unity, but it never affected her. She just had to keep her eye on the goal of defeating Voldemort and occupy her mind with other things. Right now, her mind was really occupied.

After dinner, she made her way to the Astronomy Tower. Sometimes, a clear night sky helped clear her thoughts and make sense of things. Somehow, she knew that Malfoy would follow her, so she wasn't surprised when he lay next to her, watching the night sky. She couldn't help but remember the last time she was looking up at the night sky. She had been talking to Ron.

Malfoy must have been reading her thoughts again. "I have come to the Astronomy Tower to keep up a reputation that we are alone together doing what normal newly-engaged people do. It makes the ring more believable. I will not under any circumstances be the shoulder to cry on about past loves, especially the Weasel."

* * *

Granger was a little perturbed by his speech. It seemed that he had that effect on her lately. "I do not need a shoulder to cry on, Malfoy. I have two of my own. Had you been reading my thoughts correctly, then you would have known that I have already settled the issue."

Draco checked again. Granger was right; she was always right. "If you know that I can read your thoughts, why have you not used occulmency against me? You and I both know that you are proficient in the area."

"The pure of heart have nothing to hide."

The two took the following silence to gaze deep into the swirling constellations of the night sky and to be lulled by the soft sounds playing in the dark.

"Granger, the fact that you do nothing for yourself will one day bring your demise."

"Malfoy, you only live for yourself, so you will never know the satisfaction of helping others. If my destruction leads to making the world a better place, then I will not only die happily, but willingly. Someday, you will see why people like me are so important." With that, the stood up, and almost as if something possessed her, she did the impossible.

She kneeled over and kissed Draco Malfoy on the forehead.

* * *

Thank you to all of those who have either put this story on a Story Alert, or have even marked this as one of your favorite stories. Thank you especially to people who have reviewed. Your reviews really mean a lot to me. I want to finish this story before the final book comes out, because I have a good idea for the sixth horcrux and I don't want it to be ruined by people who have read the seventh book. (Not that I will not thoroughly enjoy hearing JK Rowling's ending, I just don't want my ending to be upstaged by a master.) I hope to only have one more chapter to write. Maybe two, but it's looking more like one.

'Till then,

Dankalish


	6. Before the Storm

Malfoy couldn't figure her out. She could walk straight into a trap, and all the while know she was doing so. Out of all the opportunities that had been practically handed to her for power beyond her wildest dreams had been rejected. Even when she had access to any information concerning the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters in exchange for Harry's letters, she refused. Instead, she worried about the captive centers and what Death Eater groups were posted nearby muggle towns. He rubbed his forehead and headed to his dorm.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She had to stop doing that. It seemed that with every day, the final battle seemed imminent, and frankly, she wasn't prepared. She didn't even know if the Order was prepared. Sure they were well educated and excellent fighters, but there was no place where they could gain advantage in their last stand. An army's defense was only as sound as the ground they were on. The fortress they choose had to stand tall to dark forces.

It was almost as if she had been smacked in the face. She even had to rub her cheek to make sure. How could she not have put this all together! Oh, Voldemort, you are a clever man.

* * *

Draco automatically went to the library once he was up and dressed. He just knew that Granger was already there. She always was. Apparently today, she must have confused the library for a swimming pool, because she was treading through a mountain of books. The other students who were here to finish up some homework grew increasingly more scared and several third-years even ran out of the library in terror.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Granger was completely absolved in her work, sitting on the floor since her chair and table were occupied with books, and her hair in an ineffective knot and frazzled all around her face and anything else it bothered to touch.

"Granger, you will take a deep breath and explain yourself."

She didn't even bother glancing from her work of furiously taking notes. "It all makes sense! There's no other way!"

It was most annoying to talk over the scratching of a quill. "Tell me, what has you so occupied today?"

"I can't believe that it took me so long to see this. This means….so that means…and that's why….and this can…"

Draco was tired of playing games. In one swift movement, the books were cleared off the table. Before she could react, he snatched her by the arms and hoisted her onto the table. "Stop talking. Explain."

She took a breath. "The final battle, it has to be here."

"Here, here as in London, here as in Hogsmeade, where?"

"Here. Hogwarts. He knew, he knew all along it would be here… he just had to know…"

"Stay with me, Granger. How do you know this?"

Retrieving her wand from her hair, she muttered some sort of silencing spell. "I told you that Voldemort had six horcruces, right?"

"Go on."

"All but one have been destroyed. Voldemort knows that the end is soon, and he thinks that he will win."

"Why is the end here?"

"This is the start. All knowledge comes from here. Every witch and wizard in London has seen these halls. This is where the way of live in the magical world is established. It is the only significant place to hold on to."

Draco reminded himself that Hogwarts was, indeed, a haven for both dark and light. That would be something worth fighting over, worth dying for. "Are you sure that the Dark Lord will win?"

"That's not what I said. I said he thinks he will win."

"Why?"

"He will convince the Order to protect his last horcrux, even after Harry destroys the one deep inside of him. They will, too. They will die for it and defend it with everything they have. His troops are weakening with his impending madness, and he is betting against his side."

"English, Granger."

"Don't you see, Malfoy? When Voldemort was rejected from the teaching position, he came with another purpose. He needed another horcrux. He made it, too. It's the very walls we live in. When you let the Death Eaters in Hogwarts, there was no resistance from the walls of the school. That was because there was something flowing through the walls, under centuries of protection that allowed you to do so. He has never left here."

"He is clever. Dumbeldore would never think to tear down Hogwarts."

"That is exactly why the last stand has to be here. We have a new project and it has to involve you."

* * *

"Severus, I already know why you are here."

"Then you know that the Ministry has been taken over. This is the last stronghold for the Order."

"I have already made preparations."

"I don't think you understand, Minerva. It is worse than we ever imagined. It's not just giants and dementors anymore. They have vampires and dwarfs and even control a few dragons, let alone the expanding number of followers. There will be blood shed, and it will be soon."

Minerva looked up from the letter she had been reading before Severus intruded. She stared straight into his eyes, looking for something, anything. "You will do wise to remember that as long as we fight for what's good and true, we will always have something over them, and that is why they will always fail."

"I wouldn't be so sure that just precious Potter can save us from this army."

"I believe that you have misunderstood me."

"Do explain. What do we have that they lack? Is it Dumbeldore's precious love again?"

"He did call it love. I call it hope, and as long as there is an ounce of hope left in me, I will keep fighting for it."

Severus had no sharp reply to this, and after muttering a salutation under his breath he proceeded toward the door.

Just as he was about to exit, Minerva called out to him. "Severus, I do hope you know what side you are fighting for."

With that, Severus paused at that door. "I'm afraid, Minerva, that choice has already been chosen for me."

"And you stick by that choice? Why?"

"Some call it hope, others love, but for which of the two I will not say."

"Does it even matter?"

Severus couldn't help but smile. "Not at all."

* * *

Harry and Ron had been traveling for days throughout the Forbidden Forrest in hopes of not getting traced through magic. The centaurs had been lurking in the shadows, never approaching either of them. As they neared Hogwarts, everything felt differently, even the air. The final battle was fast upon them, and they needed that last horcrux before Harry had to face Voldemort.

Harry felt older. He never asked to be a hero. He never asked to be anything except Harry, yet here he was in the Forbidden Forrest, facing his destiny.

Left in his own realm of thought, Harry almost didn't notice the big brown dog coming his way. Fluffy. Good boy. Harry reached down to idly scratch his neck when his hands flew across a small piece of parchment tucked into his collar. There, in Hermione's neat scrawl, lay two words.

_Shrieking Shack._

It was good to be home.


	7. It Ends Tonight

"Harry, Ron! It's so nice to see you two again." For a moment, Hermione forgot the reason for her best friends' return to Hogwarts.

Harry, however, did not seem to forget. "You said you had something important for us."

Hermione refocused. "Yes, that's right. Why don't you two sit down?"

There was a table surrounded by four chairs that still were covered in a white sheet. This looked like the only room Remus didn't tear to shreds as a boy. Ron carefully removed the sheet in a way that the least amount of dust was kicked into the air and sat down.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I have found the last horcrux."

"Where is it? Why haven't you destroyed it yet?"

"Because it happens to be our home."

"Voldemort put his soul inside the Burrow?"

Hermione slapped Ron upside the head. "Not funny, Ron."

"It's Hogwarts, isn't it Hermione?"

"Yeah, it is, Harry. The one place Voldemort knew would always be safe."

The three sat in silence for a while, just taking the news in. "How are we going to destroy it?"

A figure entered the room. "We are not going to do anything, Potter. You –"

"– Who let you in, Malfoy? Go back from where you came from!"

"Enough, Ron! You will need to grow up for just a moment so this last battle is a success for us. I will not have us lose the greatest battle of our lives because of _your_ immaturity of _my _fiancé."

Ron lowered his head and became silent.

"Are you ready to listen to our plan?"

Ron nodded.

* * *

Maybe Draco was looking for a fight. Maybe he just wanted to abuse the authority Granger just gave him amongst her friends. Whatever the case, he couldn't resist grabbing her ass and planting a kiss on her cheek. Granger emitted the deepest and most menacing growl he had ever heard. Sweet success.

He cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, Granger and I will take care of tearing Hogwarts down. We have already done lengthy research into the weak points of the building and methods for tearing it down. McGonagall is aware of this and has ensured that all of the students will be evacuated to a safe place. She can even lower most of Hogwart's defenses for us, which will certainly expedite the process. All we need is for you two to uphold your end of the plan, and go after Voldemort as soon as you see the castle crumble."

Potter nodded. "Fair enough. How soon will Voldemort and his men get here?"

"They should be here by nightfall."

Draco looked over at Granger. She had tears welling up in her eyes. This may be the last time that she sees her two best friends. Who knows who will survive after the war?

He turned to exit and to give the trio privacy, but her hand stopped him. "Wait for me," she whispered. Draco waited patiently outside as she said goodbye to Potter and Weasley.

When Granger was finished, she breezed right past Draco and through the secret tunnel into Hogwarts. As soon as Draco and she were safely away from the Whomping Willow, he caught her hand and intertwined it with his. They had a long day ahead of them which would be both physically and mentally trying. He looked over at Granger. She is willing to give every ounce of herself to helping defeat the darkest wizard of all time. The least he could do was to stabilize her through this. Even cowardly Draco could do that much.

Quickening his pace and firming his grip on hers, Draco led her back to McGonagall's office for more planning and preparations.

* * *

The preparations were almost complete. Minerva spent the last few days and nights researching all of the various wards around Hogwarts and how to remove them. She had already lifted some of the minor wards, such as the protection on the plumbing pipes and the preservative spells on the food, but the bigger wards would have to remain until Voldemort arrived. He would have to think that there was nothing wrong, and that the Order was still willing to do anything to protect the sacred halls of Hogwarts.

Minerva blinked her eyes several times. The pain from staring down book after book seemed to ease a little. What she really needed was natural light. Forcing herself away from her work, Minerva walked over to the nearest window and sat on the sill, basking in the sunshine. She was going to miss this sill, like she was going to miss every other brick and stone that made up this wonderful place. Hogwarts was her life, and she had to destroy it. With every ward she lifted off of the school, a piece of her – a big piece of her – started to leave with the magic. Never before had she felt this empty, this without purpose.

Sighing, she glanced down towards the sweeping green that separated Hogwarts from the Forbidden Forrest. On a day like today, there would be a myriad of students on the grass studying, practicing spells, or just enjoying the sunlight. Now, only Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy remained, busily weakening the structural base, and negotiating the best way to tear down Hogwarts. What would they say when the wizarding world discovered that the work of four of the most powerful wizards will be destroyed by a couple of kids?

Chuckling to herself, she sat back against the stone wall of the window well and further observed the pair at work. They had been dealt a bad hand. As a proud promoter of love, Minerva regretted the pair's arrangement. However, watching them further, she couldn't help but notice the amount of grace they had in working together. Like a flawless dance, Hermione would rush to the next task, and Draco would finish up her last task and be right behind her exactly when she needed him. Like clockwork, this happened from task to task. Something had certainly changed about them. Through all the opposing forces, all the surrounding hatred and destruction, the two most unlikely people had formed a union.

With another sigh, Minerva righted herself and resumed her evacuation strategy for all of the students. This was the only time she could remember thanking Merlin for having so few students to look after.

* * *

"I think it's here."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione glared at Malfoy. Of course she was sure! How could he even doubt something like the cornerstone, the sole pressure point of Hogwarts?

Malfoy cast her a smirk. He didn't doubt a thing. He was just messing with her. They are just boys, all of them. Come times of crises and they still act like they never grew up past primary school.

Carefully and cautiously, Hermione crept towards the stone, looking around for any clues or traps that might end their lives before they could destroy the stone and cause the whole building to come toppling down. All clear.

The stone bore an inscription of ancient ruins, clearly the work of the late Tom Riddle. It took a while to translate, but the message was clear. Hermione swallowed a big lump in her throat and exhaled deeply.

She was ready.

"What does it say?"

"Nothing of importance, Malfoy. We should be all set for tonight."

"Well then, let's wait in a place that's a little less eerie until it's time."

So Hermione followed him out.

* * *

Go time.

This is what Harry had been planning his entire life for. Well, fate had been planning this for him, but he readily accepted it now. He looked into the Forbidden Forrest. Voldemort's army was vast approaching – he could smell them. He turned his head back towards the castle, searching for a sign.

Ron popped in right beside him. Profess – well, Headmistress – McGonagall must have already lifted the anti-apparition field, meaning the students have all been evacuated safely. The Order members and the house elves willing to stay and fight remained. They would disapparate at the last possible moment to keep Voldemort fooled.

A force threw Ron back from Harry. He then discovered himself in a large, translucent dome with Voldemort.

Harry's nemesis placed his wand to his vocal chords so that everyone could hear:

"The final battle. Quite gloomy, isn't it? There are no more places to run. It all boils down to this: you and your precious school. Oh, Harry. I have been waiting a near two decades now for this. Such a shame that you have caused me so much trouble. It all ends tonight."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. Ron got the message.

At first there was nothing. Then, a piercing cry through the darkness. A battle cry. Order members and allies assembled at Harry's side, taking their pick of foe. Longbottom and Lestrange. Mooney and Pettigrew. Weasley and Malfoy Sr. Oh, it would end tonight.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort was too distracted by the bricks disassembling before his eyes to even see what was coming.

* * *

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of everyone's shoulders. Good had triumphed over evil once again. When Mr. Potter killed Voldemort, none of his army expected him to go down so quickly. The cowards surrendered soon after. This time, the Death Eaters were not going to get away and escape justice. Rather stupidly, in the days before the battle, they all agreed that there was nothing to hide anymore. Now that they lost, their choice ensures that they all rot in prison for the rest of their days.

The only problem she had was the issue of building a new school, but Minerva did not mind. It was only a minor sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. She looked around at her fellow witches and wizards. Everyone was so relieved, so happy. Some people shouted; others sang while rounding up the last of the bad eggs. Everyone was having a good time.

Almost.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT? HERMIONE GRANGER IS DEAD AND YOU GUYS ARE SINGING?"

All heads were fixated on Draco Malfoy as he fell to his knees and did what no grown man should do. He started to cry.

* * *

Last Chapter!

Well, kind of. There is an epilogue.

Due to the recession, I have no job, therefore nothing really to do, so I thought, why not finish this story?

Epilogue will be out shortly.


	8. Epilogue

It started with a rose. It only makes sense that it should end with one.

Draco stood there next to the big glass tomb of Dumbledore, but it wasn't the old headmaster that he was looking at. His eyes gazed at the headstone that lay on Dumbledore's right side. His right hand woman. The one who gave her life to save us all.

Sure, Potter did valiantly conquer the Dark Lord, but he still got to live, love, have a family. Granger will never get that. Instead, she will just get a routine visitor of her would-be fiancé to plant a fresh rose on her grave.

These two graves, this small patch of land, will be all that is saved from the old Hogwarts. The beloved school lay in ruins on the ground. There has been talk of rebuilding, and there will be. Draco was sure that the new Hogwarts would be even better than the last. He would know – him, Potter, as well as a few others were selected to rebuild it.

Draco kneeled down next to her headstone and ran his hand over the inscription:

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_She tore down everything she loved_

_Sacrificed everything she knew_

_And her love and caring saved us all_

Did he love her? Draco couldn't tell. Could he spend the rest of his life with her? Researching through countless books, exploring and unlocking ancient charms, teaching classes side by side in the one place they could both call home. Sure, he imagined a life with her, his sworn enemy, friend, girlfriend. None of that really mattered. She was gone now. It didn't matter if he loved her or how much he loved her – they would never have a life together.

He leaned over and kissed the cold, hard stone. That was so unlike her: cold and hard. He remembered that night in the astronomy tower. He remembered everything.

Hindsight is always 20/20.


End file.
